The present invention relates to a product production line control method used in product production lines for such products as industrially produced foodstuffs and industrial parts.
In conventional production lines where a set weight or a set number of pieces of a mass-produced snack or similar product is put into individual bags, the following processing is conducted. First, the mass-produced product is supplied to a measuring apparatus where it is divided into portions of a set quantity; then those portions are put into individual bags by a bagging apparatus, giving the product the form in which it will be sold. The bagged products are then transported to an inspection line made up of a metal detector, weight checker, seal checker and the like. Substandard products are set aside by this inspection line, and only the good products are packed by a box-packing apparatus. FIG. 7 provides a representation of a typical such production line.
The operational conditions of each product processing apparatus constituting such a production line are set in accordance with the product being produced. However, in many cases, simply setting the optimal operational conditions for each of the individual apparatuses will not result in the operational conditions for the production line as a whole being met. In other words, because each of the individual product processing apparatuses operates in tandem with each other, the relationships among each apparatus have to be considered when setting the operational conditions for each individual machine. Furthermore, since these apparatuses are working together in this way, if just one of these product processing apparatuses stops, then the entire production line stops. Therefore, the operational status of each of the apparatuses constituting the production line have to be monitored constantly. For this reason, as disclosed in Laid-open Japanese Patent Application No. H9-301327, control systems are used to control the operational conditions of each individual product processing apparatus constituting the production line.
FIG. 8 is a representation of a control system for the operational conditions in a conventional production line. The control system shown in FIG. 8 includes individual product processing apparatuses 81, a host terminal 82 for monitoring these apparatuses, and a dedicated communications lines 83 such as an RS 485, an ARCNET or the like. The individual apparatuses 81 are interconnected with an RCU (remote control unit) 84 for operating these apparatuses. Each RCU has a telecommunications board, and those telecommunication boards and the telecommunications board in the host terminal are interconnected by the dedicated communications line.
With this control system, an exclusive communications processing program must be created specifically to correspond with the dedicated communications line 83. Furthermore, an exclusive program for the host terminal must be created in order to display data showing operational information of the production line on the host terminal 82 as well as to make settings, and that program has to be adapted to all the interconnected machines.
With this type of control system, if there are any changes to the production line, e.g., if there are changes in the number of the apparatuses or in the product processing apparatuses constituting the production line, the host terminal 82 program must be updated in correspondence with the production line. Moreover, in the case of a control system using an exclusive host terminal, there are restrictions as to where operations can be performed, as such operations can only be performed where that host terminal is located. Furthermore, because of an exclusive program, special operations have to be learned, meaning that time is needed to learn these operations.
In addition, because of the recent diffusion of the telecommunications infrastructure, it is common for production lines to have their own LAN, in which case an Ethernet is usually used. In such cases, with an RS485 communications specification program, either the functions relating to communication functions have to be remade, or a communication specification conversion box must be added. Moreover, in most cases information terminals such as personal computers (PCs) are part of the telecommunication infrastructure, and in such cases these information terminals use communication specifications using TCP/IP. Therefore, users tend to avoid adding ARCNET or an exclusive host terminal.
It is an object of the present invention to present a product production line control system that can be constructed using existing equipment, can easily adapt to changes in a product production line, and requires only a short time for learning operations without having limitations as to where the operations can be performed, as well as to present product processing apparatuses to be used with the system.
In order to solve the problems presented above, a first aspect of the present invention presents a product processing apparatus used in a product production line and presenting operational information via a network to an information terminal. The apparatus includes a network interface, storage means, a WWW server, presentation means, transfer means and conversion means.
The network interface uses TCP/IP to communicate with the information terminal. Storage means stores the operational information. The WWW server receives from the WWW browser of the information terminal instructions regarding the operational information to be presented to the information terminal, and based on the received instructions designates such operational information. Presentation means presents the designated operational information to the information terminal. Delivery means, pursuant to the designation, delivers operational information between the storage means and the presentation means. Conversion means converts the stored operational information into a format useable by the information terminal.
Using a WWW browser on the information terminal a user accesses a web page that presents information of the targeted product processing apparatus. A WWW server on the product processing apparatus acquires operational information of the product processing apparatus via delivery means and presents this to the information terminal. If a product processing apparatus of the present invention is used, a user can gain access to the operational information regardless of his location, by using a WWW browser on an information terminal connected to the Internet or an intranet. Therefore the operations of a production line can be monitored at any time. Furthermore, because an ordinary communications specification is used, there is no need to prepare a special program or facilities for communication. Furthermore, because the output formats are kept consistent, the time required for operator training is shortened and the number of operating mistakes is reduced.
A second aspect of the present invention presents a product processing apparatus according to the first aspect, wherein the conversion means converts operational information into data for display by a WWW browser, and the presentation means is a WWW server that transmits the converted operational information to the WWW browser on the information terminal.
Since operational information is displayed using an existing application, the operation of that application is easy, and existing resources can be put to good use.
A third aspect of the present invention presents a product processing apparatus according to the first aspect, wherein the conversion means converts operational information into printable data and the presentation means is a printer client that sends the converted operational information to the information terminal, which has a print server function.
Operational information that has been printed can be stored as permanent records. These records can be used as materials for such cases as guaranteeing products results, measures against product liability lawsuits, and proposing future production plans.
A fourth aspect of the present invention presents a product processing apparatus according to the first aspect, wherein the conversion means converts operational information into email and the presentation means is an email client that sends the converted operational information to the information terminal, which has an email server function.
As with the third aspect of the present invention, the operational information can be stored as permanent records. The party responsible for the production line can confirm operational status at any time convenient for him. Moreover, with a combination of a push-type email server and a portable wireless terminal, an even better response to errors is possible.
A fifth aspect of the present invention presents a product processing apparatus according to the first aspect, wherein the conversion means converts operational information into a file and the presentation means is an FTP client that sends the converted operational information to the information terminal, which has an FTP server function.
As with the third aspect of the present invention, the operational information can be stored as permanent records, with the further advantage of not requiring the physical space for storage required with paper records.
A sixth aspect of the present invention presents a product processing apparatus according to any of the first through fifth aspects, wherein image information is included in the operational information, and further comprising image-taking means for taking images of the image information.
Including image information in the operational information has the advantage of allowing confirmation of conditions that are difficult to grasp just with character-based information.
A seventh aspect of the present invention presents a product processing apparatus used in a product production line wherein drive conditions can be set from an information terminal over a network. The product processing apparatus includes a network interface, storage means, a WWW server, and update means.
The network interface communicates with the information terminal using TCP/IP. Storage means stores the drive conditions. The WWW server receives from a WWW browser on the information terminal the drive information set from the information terminal. Update means updates drive conditions stored in the storage means pursuant to the received drive conditions. Using a WWW browser on an information terminal connected to the Internet or an intranet, a user can reset drive conditions regardless of where he might be. Therefore, a machine on a production line that has a setting error or other problem can easily be put in good order.
An eighth aspect of the present invention presents a product processing apparatus used in a product production line wherein drive conditions can be set from an information terminal over a network. The product processing apparatus comprises a network interface, storage means, reception means, and update means.
The network interface communicates with the information terminal using TCP/IP. Storage means stores the drive conditions. Reception means receives files from the information terminal. Update means updates drive conditions stored in the storage means pursuant to the received files.
As with the seventh aspect, multiple operational information can be written in a file and reset. Furthermore, version upgrades of a drive program for a product processing apparatus can be written into files, so that the program can be updated.
A ninth aspect of the present invention presents a production line control system that presents over a network operational information from a plurality of product processing apparatuses used in a product production line to an information terminal, or that is capable of setting operational information for a plurality of product processing apparatuses over a network from an information terminal.
A product processing apparatus includes a network interface, storage means, a WWW server, presentation means, delivery means, conversion means and update means. The information terminal comprises output means and a WWW browser.
The network interface uses TCP/IP to communicate with the information terminal. Storage means stores the operational information. The WWW server receives from a WWW browser of the information terminal instructions regarding operational information to be presented to the information terminal, and based on the instructions can designate such operational information. The WWW server can also receive from the WWW browser of the information terminal drive conditions set from the information terminal. Presentation means presents the designated operational information to the information terminal. Delivery means delivers operational information between the storage means and the presentation means, pursuant to the designation. Conversion means converts the stored operational information into a format useable by the information terminal. Update means updates the drive conditions stored in the storage means pursuant to drive conditions received from the WWW browser.
Output means outputs operational information presented from the presentation means. The WWW browser can give the operational information instructions and set drive conditions to the WWW server of the product processing apparatus.
This has the same operational effect as the first and seventh aspects of the invention. A tenth aspect of the present invention presents a product processing apparatus used in a product production line and sending operational warning information over a network to information terminals. The apparatus includes specification means for specifying a portable wireless terminal among the information terminals, communications means communicating with the designated portable wireless terminal, and conversion means converting the operational warning information into voice data or email, and sends the converted operational warning information over the communications means.
When the apparatuses constituting a production line stop, a warning is sent out by radio to the party in charge; therefore, even if that party is not actually in the same location as the production line, he/she can learn of abnormalities arising in the production line, thus allowing him/her to monitor the production line without restrictions in terms of time and place.